Muffin Madness
by Nesserz
Summary: Ron and Hermione fight over the last muffin at breakfast and some nasty comments follow but it all comes down to what we have at the end. RHr ONE SHOT!


****

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, only the eventual layout of the story. The original idea, which was quite simply 'Ron and Hermione fight over a Muffin at breakfast' belongs to EmmyLou who you can find over at  
I took that sentence and created this story. Once again, I do not own anything. I hope that is understood.

I do not own anything, only the eventual layout of the story. The original idea, which was quite simply 'Ron and Hermione fight over a Muffin at breakfast' belongs to EmmyLou who you can find over atI took that sentence and created this story. Once again, I do not own anything. I hope that is understood.****

Summary: Ron and Hermione fight over a Muffin at breakfast. Just a little bit of pointless fluff. The fluff that we all love so much. )

****

Muffin Madness

Written by Nesserz.

Absently, Hermione reached towards the Muffin plate and groped around the almost empty plate and put her hands on the warm object, and smiling, attempted to pull it toward herself, but she found that she couldn't. She looked up to find a freckled hand on the other side of the Muffin - her Muffin.

"Hands off Ron, I saw it first."

"Saw it first? You didn't even look up! I was watching you."

"You were watching me? Why?" she asked, her eyes narrowed.

"I wasn't!"

"You just said--"

"No I didn't. Let go of the Muffin. I dreamt about eating this Muffin last night and who am I to deny my inner conscience?"

Hermione snorted, not so elegantly. "You don't have a conscience! I'm hungry. I didn't have much dinner last night."

"That," he said, drawing it out, "is not my fault. If you hadn't been reading a novel from _Vicky_ you would have gotten a decent feed."

"And what exactly, do you call a 'decent feed'. Is it how you eat? By stuffing so much food in your mouth that you can't speak? Well I call it disgusting, personally."

"You would."

"What is _that _supposed to mean?" she asked hotly, leaning closer toward Ron with a cross look on her face.

"Nothing, nothing." he muttered, looking at the Muffin, obviously trying to work out how to get it from Hermione.

"You're not having it." she said bluntly. "Be a gentleman for once in your life Ronald, and give up something that you want."

"Why should I be the one that has to give it up? Why can't you?"

"Because I've just seen you eat four slices of toast, three bowls of oatmeal and five slices of bacon. You don't need anything else to eat! I haven't had anything for breakfast."

"How do you know that's what I ate? You were too busy reading that stupid book you've got there."

"You eat the same thing every day and it is _not _stupid. I'll have you know that it's very informative, it tells you all about--"

"Hermione? Guess what? I don't care. You've memorized what I eat everyday? That's kind of stalkerish don't you think?" Ron said, tugging on the Muffin. Hermione tugged back, glaring at him. Ron matched her glare and Harry, who had been watching the whole scene coughed, making them both jump.

"Er...guys? It's...uh...just a...Muffin. Don't you think your friendship is a little more important than a...Muffin?" he asked gently, in fear of them directing their anger at him. He was right. The both of them swivelled their heads to look at him. He averted his gaze and whistled innocently and turned to talk to Ginny who had been reading something as well.

"So...gonna give me my Muffin?" were Ron's next words.

"Argh. Fine! Have the stupid Muffin. I don't bloody want it. I'm going for a walk." Hermione announced, standing up and leaving in a swirl of robes.

"Oh, well done Ron, now you've done it." Ginny said, giving her brother a nasty look.

"What?" he said shrugging and eyeing his prize victoriously.

"You just provoked a fight with Hermione...over.a.Muffin!" Ginny said, the last word coming out somewhat hysterically. "You're a bloody prat, you know that?"

"Indeed I do, but who has the Muffin? I do, I believe that it's worth being a Prat to have the Muffin." he said looking at it.

Ginny merely shook her head, looking at him in disbelief.

Hermione stood by the edge of the lake, staring moodily into what was normally water but it was a solid sheet of ice at this time of year. She snapped a piece of ice off of the tree that she was standing under and threw it across the lake. He slid for some time before coming to rest a few metres in. She kicked at the snow at her feet, scowling.

Some days Ron annoyed her so much she wondered how they had ever managed to become friends. They had their good times, she knew that but sometimes it seemed as though the bad outweighed the good. Hermione sighed and pulled her scarfe tighter around her neck against the biting wind.

"What are you doing out here you nutter?" came Ron's slightly muffled voice, muffled because he had his robes turned up against the wind.

"Staying away from you." she said coldly, making to move away from him, though she didn't know why. Wasn't she just thinking how awful it was when they fought?

"Oh come on 'Mione. Forgive me?" he asked, holding out the Muffin in all it's former glory to her.

Hermione eyed it warily and reached out for it but before she could do so, Ron tore it in two almost equal pieces. She frowned but accepted her piece anyway.

"I thought you wanted it. Frankly, I thought you would have scoffed it the minute I left." Hermione said as she bit into the warm cake, being warmed instantly.

"You don't have much faith in me do you?" The look that she gave him said it enough. "No, I don't much fancy Muffins." he said, biting into it all the same.

"You don't? You fought me over something you don't even like? I can't believe you half the time! So unreasonable."

"I beg to differ, I had my reasons."

"Were they legitimate?"

"Yes! Well...I wouldn't expect you to understand them." he muttered, shoving a bit more Muffin into his mouth.

"Why not?" Hermione asked, frowning.

"Promise not to get mad?" he said, looking at her fearfully.

"I'm not promising anything." she said, chewing slowly and looking at him expectantly.

"Well..." he said, stalling for time, "I...wanted to fight with you." he said, a redness creeping up on his cheeks, though Hermione couldn't tell if it was from the cold or embarrassment. She, however, didn't care.

"You--wanted to fight with me? But why? I'm hurt Ron." she said, her eyes downcast.

"What? Why? I mean, that's not what I meant."

"Don't make yourself clear or anything." Hermione muttered, still looking downwards.

"No! You've got me all wrong. I didn't mean it like that! I just meant with the war going on and everything that it's just nice to have something normal to look forward too, our fights and stuff, you know."

"Oh Ron, you are the strangest boy I have ever met. I don't know anyone else who would start a fight over a Muffin." Hermione said, looking upwards again and laughing.

"Yeah, well that's me. One in a million." he said jokingly.

"You certainly are." Hermione said, kissing him lightly on the cheek as they stood and continued to eat their Muffin in silence, looking out towards the frozen lake.

Suddenly, Ron grinned. "What? Have I got Muffin crumbs on my face or something?" Hermione said swiping at her face with gloved hands.

"No, I was just remembering when you left to come out here. You cursed. i didn't know it was physically possible for you to curse...do it again." he said laughing at the look on her face.

"Certainly not!" she said as she looked skyward, a slight smile on her face.

"You're full of surprises Hermione, and you think I'm strange." he said shaking his head.

"Strange, but perfect. We both are."

"Yeah, perfectly mismatched." he said and Hermione laughed.

"I couldn't have put it better myself. Care to be my mismatched partner in crime?" Hermione asked lazily as she took Ron's hand in hers.

"Sure thing Ms. Granger." he said as he smiled lopsidedly at her and she returned the smile, then taking the last of the Muffin in his hand, popped it into her mouth and smiled happily.

****

Hey Guys! I hope you like this one. I sure do. It's about time I wrote something tht I liked lol.

Review and let me know what you think!

Nesserz.


End file.
